1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for changing an inclination angle of a golf ball swing table, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a device for changing an inclination angle of a golf ball swing table, which allows a golfer to stably perform swing practice even in a narrow indoor space in the same ground conditions as in the outdoor field and provides at one side front portion of the golf ball swing table an angle adjusting section capable of being manipulated by using a golf club or by a golfer's foot thereby to enable the golfer to easily change an inclination angle of the golf ball swing table while being on the golf ball swing table.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in playing golf, which gradually occupies its position as a leisure sport, a wide space must be utilized, and a great deal of practice is needed to satisfactorily play golf at various outdoor conditions. Such practice is frequently performed in an indoor golf practice range.
In the swing practice which is performed at an indoor golf practice range, a golfer drives a golf ball on a golf ball swing table to develop a correct swing posture.
However, in actually playing golf in an outdoor field, because the ground is inclined in leftward, rightward, forward or backward directions depending upon field conditions, a difference is generated when compared to the swing practice which is performed in an indoor practice range, and thereby it is difficult to smoothly play golf at the outdoor field, due to inadequate realistic practice.
To cope with this problem, a device for dimensionlessly changing an inclination angle of a golf ball swing table is disclosed in the art, as described in the Korean Patent Publication No. 97-4365, a construction of which will be described hereinafter with reference to FIG. 11.
FIG. 11 is a schematic constructional view illustrating a device for dimensionlessly changing an inclination angle of a golf ball swing table of the conventional art. The device of the conventional art includes a power transmitting section, a rotating section, an inclination angle changing section and a braking support section.
In the power transmitting section, a driving motor 102 is installed to a one side lower portion of a body part 101 of the device 100. The driving motor 102 is installed such that it is connected to a reduction gear by a belt. A reduced rotation part 103 is installed beside the reduction gear. The power transmitting section rotates a driving shaft 104 and a disk 105 which are vertically uprighted on the reduced rotation part 103.
In the rotating section, the disk 105 is installed to a lower surface of the driving shaft 104 which is rotatably driven while being vertically uprighted on the reduced rotation part 103. The driving shaft 104 which is disposed on the disk 105, is eccentrically installed. One end of the guide bar 106 is horizontally coupled to a middle portion of the driving shaft 104, and one end of a coupling piece 107 is horizontally coupled to the other end of the guide bar 106 by a coupling bolt. A first wheel 109 to which a chain 108 is wound is rotatably installed to an upper end of the driving shaft 104.
In the inclination angle changing section, as described above, one end of the guide bar 106 is horizontally coupled to the middle portion of the driving shaft 104, and one end of the coupling piece 107 is horizontally coupled to the other end of the guide bar 106 by the coupling bolt. In addition, a pot-shaped coupling part 201 which is provided at a lower part of a vertically uprighted rotating shaft 200, is connected with the other end of the coupling piece 107. Above the pot-shaped coupling part 201, a second wheel 202 is rotatably installed to the rotating shaft 200 such that the second wheel 202 is connected to the first wheel 109 via the chain 108. A foot plate support part 203 is installed at an upper part of the rotating shaft 200 to support a circular foot plate 204 and to change an inclination angle of the foot plate 204.
In the braking support section, a jar-shaped rotating member 205 is integrally fitted around a circumferential outer surface of the foot plate support part 203 which supports the foot plate 204. An engaging member 206 is detachably installed around a circumferential outer surface of the jar-shaped rotating member 205. A rotating member engaging part 207 into which the engaging member 206 is fitted, is installed on an upper end of the body part 101, to securely support the foot plate 204 which is inclined at a certain angle by the inclination angle changing section.
In operations of the device for dimensionlessly changing an inclination angle of a golf ball swing table of the conventional art, constructed as mentioned above, as the driving motor 102 of the power transmitting section is driven, the driving shaft 104 of the reduced rotation section is rotated by power transmitting means such as the reduction gear which is interlocked with the belt, or the like.
Accordingly, as the disk 105 which is eccentrically installed on the driving shaft 104 which is rotated by the power transmitting section, is eccentrically rotated, the guide bar 106 which is coupled to the coupling piece 107 is moved in a horizontal direction.
On the other hand, due to the fact that the first wheel 109 of the driving shaft 104 is connected by the chain 108 to the second, wheel 202 of the rotating shaft 200 which is connected to the guide bar 106 via the coupling piece 107, rotating force of the driving shaft 104 is transmitted to the rotating shaft 200 which is disposed below the foot plate 204 to be integrally and slowly rotated.
At this time, since the guide bar 106 which is coupled to the lower part of the rotating shaft 200 through the coupling piece 107, is pulled leftward or rightward by the eccentric rotation of the driving shaft 104 which is disposed on the disk 105, the rotating shaft 200 is slightly inclined from a vertically uprighted position by an angle, thereby to be changed in its inclination angle.
Accordingly, by the change in angle of the rotating shaft 200, the foot plate support part 203 and the foot plate 204 which are arranged on the rotating shaft 200 are changed in their angle, and one sides thereof are maintained in a downwardly inclined state.
On the other hand, in order to securely maintain the foot plate 204 which is inclined downward as described above, as the jar-shaped rotating member 205 which is fitted around the foot plate support part 203 is smoothly rotated in the engaging member 206 of the rotating member engaging part 207, the jar-shaped rotating member 205 is secured by an electronic clutch which is constructed by the fact that a coil is wound around the engaging member 206, the electronic clutch serving as braking means for the jar-shaped rotating member 205 which is integrally formed with the foot plate support part 203.
The foot plate 204 which is completed in its change of an inclination angle, is secured by turning off a driving switch (not shown), and in this state, it is possible to stably perform swing practice even in a narrow indoor space in the same ground conditions as in the outdoor field.
However, the device for dimensionlessly changing an inclination angle of a golf ball swing table of the conventional art, constructed as mentioned above, suffers from defects in that since an inclination angle of the circular foot plate 204 is adjusted by the inclination angle adjusting section which is installed in a longitudinal direction, when the foot plate 204 is not vertically positioned, supporting force of the entire device is remarkably decreased, thereby to be deteriorated in its stability.
Moreover, since components constituting the device have complicated structures, failure occurs frequently.
In addition, in the case that it is necessary to change an inclination angle of the foot plate, because the separate control part which is installed outside the foot plate must be actuated, the swing practice cannot but be temporarily stopped to actuate the control part, whereby the effects of practice and exercise are lessened.
Additionally, because a golfer should move back onto the foot plate after the inclination angle of the foot plate is changed, accident may be caused.